Freefall
by mlinyaia
Summary: After a mission ObiWan and QuiGon have an accident on their way back to the Temple.


**Title: **Freefall

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

The red and amber hues of the fire reflected warmly in his eyes. Lighting the scene and providing warmth for the elders gaze, the smoke drifting upwards the wind carrying it with its course. The man's gaze was fixed upon the tumble of light that was slowly growing in size.

Qui-Gon Jinn was a Jedi, Master to Obi-Wan Kenobi his apprentice. The fire that drew his attention was the result of a horrific accident. Master and apprentice were travelling back from a mission. The ship they were using had been left unattended while they dealt with the matter on the planet. Negotiations had gone on longer than planned, 2 weeks longer than expected. The agreement was made between the sides and their presence was no longer needed on the planet. The Jedi pair made their way back to the hanger and boarded the ship they arrived on. Obi-Wan went to make the preliminary checks to the craft. Satisfied with the outcome he returned to the cockpit and assisted Qui-Gon with the take off procedures. They left the planet without problems. Qui-Gon prepared for the jump to hyperspace when he lost all control of the ship. Obi-Wan rushed forwards, he looked down at the monitor and saw that there was no control to any of the ships systems.

"Someone has encrypted a virus into the control program of the ship."

"Can you fix it Obi-Wan?" The boy looked at the displays and pushed numerous buttons. He shook his head.

"No Master, there is no overide system that I can find." He paused looking up at the windscreen, "We are being pulled towards the nearest planet, we are in it's gravitational field."

"Very well Obi-Wan, prepare yourself for an emergency landing." Qui-Gon replied as he hurried off to gather up their survival packs, and other belongings. "Master we are coming in too fast, there is no chance of a landing in this craft, it will disintergrate rapidly when we reach the atmosphere."

Qui-Gon looked at the planet, he released his fear to the Force, calming his mind he thought through possibilities of surviving this descent. "Obi-Wan listen to me." he said, the boys head turned to address him. "This may sound strange, it might not work trust me. We will die if we stay on the ship, the systems are all down so we can not launch the escape pod. The only possibilty is for us to cut a hole in the hull, and jump before the ship hits the surface. The speed we are falling at means that we will have to jump quite far from the planets surface. You will have to focus, use the Force to slow you descent down the the surface. Do you understand Padawan?" Obi-Wan looked at his Master, meeting his eyes there was a fleeting glimpse of fear in his sea coloured eyes, but it was quickly replaced with understanding and determination.

"Yes Master I understand, lets get ready, we are about to reach the atmosphere." They both gathered up their belongings and secured them to their bodies. "Padawan leave you robe on, just keep a hold on it, it might help to slow your descent if the air gets trapped underneath it." Looking through the windscreen he saw that the planet surface was closing in on them swiftly.

"Obi-Wan it's time. I just want you to know incase anything happens, you were the best Padawan I could have hoped for, you taught me alot about myself, I love you my son, my Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan was taken aback by the words his master had said, " I love you too Master, thank you!" was all he could manage.

Qui-Gon reached for his lightsaber, he cut a hole through the top of the ship. Immediately Obi-Wan and himself were sucked through, out into the atmosphere. Qui-Gon instantly called on the Force and felt himself slowing against gravity's pull. Looking down he saw the ship, burning wreckage tailing its decent path, there was a deafening explosion as it collided with the ground. Qui-Gon turned his head, his gaze searching for Obi-Wan. There was a disturbance in the Force, he knew it was Obi-Wan. /Obi-Wan, what's happened?/ he asked through their bond. There was a long wait then a reply,

/Master...been hit...hurts/ Frantically Qui-Gon searched, about 25 metres away he saw him. He was below Qui-Gon and wasn't slowing. /Obi-Wan!/ this time the bond was silent. Qui-Gon let go of his Force cushion, and fell gaining speed, he reached out and tried to draw Obi-Wan to him. It was to no avail. Qui-Gon slowed himself, and sent a Force tendril to Obi-Wan trying to slow him down also. The boy's descent slowed, but it was too late, Qui-Gon watched as the already unconscious body of his Padawan plummetted into the ground. A few moments later Qui-Gon landed next to him, he was going faster than he anticipated and landed with a huff, sprawled on the ground. Blinking he cleared his head, steadied his breathing and ran over to Obi-Wan. Using the Force he assessed the injuries. There was a large, deep gash across his forehead, extending towards his ear. _Must be where he was hit _he thought. His left arm was broken, and in an awkward position. The boys right knee was shattered, the bone seen protruding from a wound, leaving a puddle of blood on the dirt. Those were his only injuries, not at the moment life-threatening, but with no help things could easily turn that way.

"Obi-Wan can you hear me?" He said, hoping the boy would wake up. There was no change. Qui-Gon stared at the flaming wreckage of the ship. The red and amber hues of the fire reflected warmly in his eyes.

He bent down and carefully picked up Obi-Wan, he needed to get him somewhere sheltered, out of the sun, for it was a burning hot day on whatever planet this was. Qui-Gon lifted the still unresponsive child over his shoulder and walked. There was a small cave he could see set into a cliff edge, he settled Obi-Wan in there and placed their stuff down around in a pile on the floor. He sat next to the boy and cradled his head in his lap. He dragged his bag over to him using the Force. Rumaging through it he withdrew the medical bag that he had retrieved from the ship. Ripping it open he withdrew a large vial of bacta, a syringe, bandages and his comlink. He contacted the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, after speaking with the Council he turned on the homing beacon as directed. He extracted some of the bacta using the syringe and precisely dripped it into Obi-Wan's head wound. He got a bandage and wrapped it tightly around his head. Qui-Gon stood up, carefully moving Obi-Wan's head out of the way. _I need to get something to split his arm and leg with. _He walked out of the cave and climbed over it to obtain a clear and view of the surrounding area. There was a beach the otherside of the cliff and it was scattered with drift wood. It wasn't far, not wanting to leave Obi-Wan for even one second he reached out with the Force and focused on the nearest 2 bits of driftwood. They travelled through the air, responding to the Force's call. He reached out and caught them in his hand and carried them back with him to Obi-Wan.

He bent down and reached for Obi-Wan's injured leg. _I'm glad you are unconsious Padawan, this is going to hurt a lot/ _Qui-Gon pulled on his foot, moving his leg until he saw that the shattered bones were as aligned as he was going to get them. Placing the longest bit of driftwood underneath Obi-Wan's leg he secured it above and below his knee. Then he dripped bacta into the leg wound and bandaged it up. Moving on to Obi-Wan's arm he positioned it and splinted it as he had done with the leg. Placing his hand lightly on Obi-Wan's brow he directed the boy's mind into a deep healing trance, hoping it would heal him slightly. Now all he could do was wait.

Qui-Gon was brought out of his meditation by a beeping sound. Looking down he saw it was an incoming transmission on his comlink. Opening it up he received a recorded message from Master Yoda informing him that a group of Healer's had been sent and would arrive the next day. He walked over to Obi-Wan, he tried to wake him again.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me Padawan?" This time he was granted a response, there was a grunting sound. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open quickly. He frantically searched around his view. Qui-Gon leaned over him to show him that he was there. The boys pupils were dilated from the pain and the concussion he undoubtedly had received.

"Obi-Wan, calm down, I know you are in pain. Can you talk?" He watched as Obi-Wan accepted the pain and released it into the Force. "Master, what happened?" He said weakly his voice straining to disperse the pain filled sounds he wished to release.

"You had an accident, it seems you were hit in the head as we began our freefall to the planets surface, you were rendered unconscious and couldn't slow you descent enough. You have broken you left arm and right leg so don't try to move. Help is on its way, try to rest someone will come to get us tomorrow." He sent a sleep suggestion and watched as Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep. Qui-Gon soon followed him, the days events catching up to him. The freefall was a shock to his system and his mind required rest to reassure his body that he was still ok.

The night went on, Qui-Gon was awoken by Obi-Wan, he was shivering. Qui-Gon trundled to their belongings again, he took out a blanket that was in the bag with the other survival equipment. He also withdrew a painlkiller. He injected the hypospray into Obi-Wan, to ensure he was not awoken by the pain. Then he laid down next to Obi-Wan, draping the blanket across the pair of them. With the help of Qui-Gon'd body heat and the insulated layer from the blanket the boy stopped shivering after a short time. Satisfied Qui-Gon drifted off to sleep again.

Morning came, the light seeping into the cave waking Qui-Gon from his sleep. Crawling out to peer through the entrance, still groggy with sleep he saw that it was another blazing hot day on this planet. He checked Obi-Wan, he placed more bacta in the wounds that had begun healing now and redressed them with fresh bandages. He administered another painkiller, and let his Padawan continue his sleep. He reached for the food supplies and tried to get Obi-Wan to drink some water. _I hope the Healer's come soon, I can't wait to get off this planet. This mission has gone on long enough. _He thought with a sigh. Deciding that there was little he could do, he once again slipped into meditation.

Hours passed, it was now midday on the planet, the sun was high in the sky making it unbearably hot for any life on the planet at this time, which was the cause for the large desert the Jedi were stuck in. Obi-Wan had awoken, this time the pain wasn't too bad, he knew Qui-Gon had given him a painkiller and he was relieved to find the effects of it still there.

"Master, where are you?" Qui-Gon exited his meditation, standing stiffly he walked over to Obi-Wan and held his left right hand in his.

"I'm here Obi-Wan, how are you feeling? You need to drink some water it's hot here Padawan." Obi-Wan drank a little of the water, with Qui-Gon's help he got himself into a sitting position. Qui-Gon sat behind him, supporting the boy's back against his chest.

"Master, I feel dizzy can I have more water please." he asked blinking to try and clear the fuzzy feeling in his head. Qui-Gon bought another bottle to his lips and tipped it up for Obi-Wan to drink. A beeping sound caused Obi-Wan to jump, and the water spilt down his front, but he didn't mind. Qui-Gon reached for his comlink and answered the call.

"Hello Master Jinn. We are about to land near where your craft crashed, can you come out and be ready for us please we will be a few minutes only."

"Ok thank you. We will be waiting." Qui-Gon laid Obi-Wan back down, he was still too weak to stay up by himself. Qui-Gon packed up the medical kit and gathered their belongings, placing them across his body, hanging from his shoulder. Then he bent down and carefully picked up his apprentice. The boy let out a whimper as his leg was moved but quickly Qui-Gon adjusted him to more comfortable position. Then he walked brisquely out towards the still smouldering wreckage to wait for the transport.

After a minute there was a silver glimpse in the sky that soon turned into a ship. It glided down onto the sand and the ramp lowered. Qui-Gon carrying Obi-Wan, made his way up the ramp.

"Hello Qui-Gon, please place Obi-Wan on the sleep couch." Qui-Gon did what was asked and then knelt next to Obi-Wan while the Healer began to treat his injuries more professionally than Qui-Gon had.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"Yes Obi-Wan?" he replied.

"Are we going home now?"

"Yes Padawan, we are finally on our way home."

"Good, this mission was too long anyway." he said before he was put into a healing trance by the healer.

_Yes Padawan, it was too long, and I'm glad we are both going home._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know if you did. 


End file.
